jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alba Team
The Alba Team (アルバチーム, Aruba Chīmu) was a special team of the New Khaos Brigade led by Ashe Elizabeth Lucifer, the granddaughter of Vali Lucifer and Lavinia Reni and the current keeper of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Summary The Alba Team was first introduced in Volume 4, when Elizabeth Lucifer, Sasha Blackstone and Adolf Medici appeared in the middle of Kuoh Town, defeating close to fifty recently revived legendary beasts, with the Cretan Bull join the team after being subjected by both Elizabeth and Adolf. In Volume 5, Elizabeth and two more members, Kokuran, Rachel Vladi and Lucan Exodus were introduced as members of the Alba Team as well, joining in Grigori's mission to infiltrate the Orthodox Church. The last member, Morgause Pendragon was introduced in Volume 7, finally finishing Pharus Beelzebub after his battle with Ayato Hyoudou, on the request from Wagyl. Despite previously being a powerful Faction in the New Khaos Brigade, the Alba Team were not connected to any of the other factions and acted independently and at their own discretion. In Volume 11, the entire Alba Team was considered to be traitors by the Seven Kings and New Khaos Brigade after they secretly sent Wagyl and the Succubus Queen, Lucia, off to the Hyoudou Residence. That, along with the fact that they were allied with the New Khaos Brigade, led the team to be hunted by both the Alliance and the Khaos Brigade alike. In Volume 15, Elizabeth and her teammates joined the Counter-Terrorist Team, D×D. In Volume 20, during Yog-Sothoth's outbreak throughout the world, the Alba Team (other then Elizabeth, Rachel and the Cretan Bull) were sent into the European region with the assistance of Team Sanctum (Robbie Reyes, Kurumi Ikuse and Karma) and there they battled a group of Necronomicon's army led by Evil Dragon, Lambton. Members Known members of the Alba Team include: * Ashe Elizabeth Lucifer, the granddaughter of Vali Lucifer and Lavinia Reni, and the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Divine Dividing. * Rachel Vladi, Selene's older sister. * Adolf Medici, a descendant of the original Medici Clan, and the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Annihilation Maker. * Sasha Blackstone: A former member of the Wizards of Oz, and the current possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Dimension Lost. * Kokuran, a former member of the Nezumi clan of Mouse Youkai. * Morgause Pendragon: The daughter of Arthur Pendragon and Elaine Westcott and the current possessor of the Holy King Sword Caliburn, and the Red Dance Sword, Red Hilt. * Lucan Exodus: A Artificial Human made from the genes of the butler of King Arthur, Sir Lucan. * Cretan Bull: The bull from the seventh of Heracles' Twelve Labours and the father of the Minotaur. Trivia * Their team name for the Nexus Cup is White Dragon Empress of the Ashy Morning Star in reference to Elizabeth being their team leader. * The team possesses two of the four top-tier Longinus.